


All That Remains

by sweetoctopodes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Major Character Injury, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoctopodes/pseuds/sweetoctopodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her eyes are open. Perhaps if she had closed them in time, she would have seen all of this coming. Perhaps none of this would have happened. She doesn’t quite blame herself for it, but she knows, oh, she knows things could have ended differently."</p>
<p>When Chat Noir is badly injured in a fight against a mind control villain, Ladybug must do whatever it takes to save their lives -- and their secret identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, it's my first Miraculous Ladybug fic! I'm so excited to be a part of this fandom and share this story with you. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, friends, but I promise it'll end well! Enjoy!

Her eyes are open. Perhaps if she had closed them in time, she would have seen all of this coming. Perhaps none of this would have happened. She doesn’t quite blame herself for it, but she knows, oh, she knows things could have ended differently. Hypnotica’s eyes are a swirl of colors as they hold Ladybug’s gaze, her voice a gentle lullaby. Her power is persuasion, hypnosis. From what Ladybug can understand, she was mad that nobody listened to her. Now, everybody _must_ listen to what she says. “Your Miraculous. It rightfully belongs to me. Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug.”

Ladybug glances around, looking for an out. Hypnotica has her backed up against a wall, and she can’t find a good angle to throw her yo-yo. That, and Hypnotica’s voice is holding her where she can’t move, where she can’t do anything quite the way she needs to. Her thoughts race with disjointed sentences, and she can feel Hypnotica’s power compelling her. _Where is Chat Noir? Her Miraculous belongs to Hypnotica. Did he really stay down like their villain had ordered? She has to obey Hypnotica. Is Chat Noir safe? Everyone must obey Hypnotica. Obey.Obey. Give up your Miraculous. Obey._

Ladybug doesn’t want to surrender her Miraculous; Tikki is _hers_ and she will not be defeated so easily, but it physically hurts her to keep her hands away from her ears, though. Hypnotica’s voice is screaming in her head to surrender. She closes her eyes, but the command has already been made. She won’t give up. She won’t give in.

“My Miraculous belongs to me. It was given to me for a reason, Hypnotica,” snaps Ladybug, gasping for air and clarity as she speaks. It _hurts_ to resist Hypnotica’s spell, to look away from her mesmerizing gaze, a key part of Hypnotica’s powers . If she could only reach for her her yo-yo, she could use her Lucky Charm to get out of this mess. 

“You want to give me your Miraculous, Ladybug.” The honey sweet sound of Hypnotica’s voice is too much to resist; the pain of resisting her power is too great.

Ladybug’s hands shake as they slowly move toward her ears, preparing to take off her Miraculous. She can’t help the hot tears that stream down her face. “I’m sorry, Chat. I wasn’t strong enough to resist her,” she whispers.

“Yes, that’s it. Give them here.” Hypnotica holds out her pink gloved hand and smiles a toothy grin. 

Without warning, Hypnotica flies away from Ladybug, the end of Chat Noir’s staff launching her a safe distance away from heroine. It’s all Ladybug can do to stare at him and smile. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he says with a smirk. 

Ladybug shakes her head. “I was afraid she’d gotten to you and you’d be forced to stay away until I beat her.”

Chat shrugs. “And not save the life and identity of my partner? I’m dishonored, my lady,” he says with an over dramatic bow. “Come on, we need to get out of here. If we stay here much longer she’ll get us to surrender our Miraculouses for sure.” 

Ladybug shakes her head. “I’ve still got my Lucky Charm. We need to beat her, Chat, here and now. We have to; not just for Paris, but for ourselves. We have Hypnotica out of our heads, and we need to get her akuma before things get worse.”

As if on cue, Hypnotica bounces back over to greet Chat Noir. His eyes follow her hands as she tugs on the zipper on his suit, lowering it almost uncomfortably low, as she gazes at him. 

“You came back for me, darling. And here I was afraid I’d frozen you for too long for us to enjoy our time together,” she says with a flirtatious smile. 

Chat Noir grimaces at her closeness, and Ladybug huffs in frustration. (Jealous? She’s not jealous. Not one bit. Hypnotica is a villain. Chat wouldn’t be attracted to her.) Still, Ladybug throws her yo-yo and hits Hypnotica in the head. Hypnotica suddenly turns to her, a fierce glare on her face.

“You will regret that! I’m going to squash you, little bug.”

Ladybug shrugs, smirking slightly at the look of admiration on Chat’s face as he stares at her. “That’s a very original taunt. Unfortunately for you, it’s two against one. You don’t stand a chance, Hypnotica.”

Surprisingly, Hypnotica dashes away before any of them can engage in fighting again. The two young heroes stare in horror as the screens all over Paris then suddenly turn on to show Hypnotica’s face. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” says Chat Noir, stepping back, and putting his arm around Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Don’t look at the screen!” she cries. It seems nobody but Chat listens to her as Hypnotica speaks.

“People of Paris, the two masked people you know as Ladybug and Chat Noir are the enemies of Paris. I command you all to capture them and bring them to me, dead or alive. Only then will the city be truly safe again,” she says, her eyes swirling in all different colors. 

It’s all Ladybug and Chat Noir can do to hold onto each other and look at the people around them, their eyes turning to match the swirls of Hypnotica’s eyes, their faces turning to look at them. Apparently she is powerful enough to compel people through the television. Ladybug spots one of the police officers nearby pulling out his gun. Several different people run at them, yelling and waving various objects at them. They suddenly find themselves surrounded by a mob of people pressing upon them from all sides.

“Run!” she says to Chat. “Now!” She swirls her yo-yo in front of her to force people back as Chat wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her off the ground with his staff. Ladybug presses herself closer to Chat as they desperately search for somewhere safe to hide together without exposing their identities to anyone or each other. 

Ladybug feels Chat wince next to her. “Chat, are you okay?” 

He grins at her. “Never better,” he responds. It’s a lie, and both of them know it. Chat suddenly loses his balance and falls to the ground, bouncing as he does so, but letting go of Ladybug so she can land gracefully (as she usually does). His hands clutch his side.

“Chat!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Cats always land on their feet. We need to hide somewhere.” His voice is pained and he can hardly move. 

Ladybug doesn’t panic until she sees a single drop of red on the ground, followed by another, then another. She looks up and sees Chat’s hands on his stomach. “Chat...you’re bleeding! How did...what happened?” She tries not to panic. Really, she knows panicking isn’t what they need right now, but she’s never seen her partner bleed before. The suits usually protect them from most damage. But he’s bleeding somewhere under his sternum.

Chat Noir just grins at her and finally zips up his suit after Hypnotica had unzipped it. “Hey, a cat’s got nine lives. I’ll be fine. Let’s just find a way to hide so we can think of a way to beat Hypnotica.” He’s losing consciousness, and he can feel it as the edges of his vision go black. 

The last thing Chat sees before passing out is Ladybug standing back and throwing her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” 

And everything goes dark. 

Ladybug can’t think about her injured partner right now. That is, she can’t think about the implications of him being hurt; the potential harm, the way she knows she won’t be able to defeat Hypnotica on her own. If her Miraculous gives her power to create, maybe, just maybe, it can heal Chat, too. She’s not a doctor, she’s...she’s a hero. Her “miraculous ladybug” cry resets things, but she’s never been certain about whether or not it heals injuries completely. Would she be able to use it now with Hypnotica still on the loose? Chat Noir is bleeding, and she can’t let him die. She’s not certain that her miraculous cry will reset death if that were to happen.

No. 

Not death. He’s not dying. She can’t let him die. She still has her Lucky Charm, and she can use it to help save her partner.

This isn’t what she signed up for. Being Ladybug gave her the confidence she needed to stand up to Chloe, to make friends with Alya, to be the person and hero she could be, even as Marinette. To talk to Adrien. She didn’t sign up to see her partner, her friend, lay injured and bleeding on the ground. 

Footsteps and shouts grow closer to them, and Ladybug doesn’t hesitate. She grunts as she picks up Chat and lifts him onto her shoulders. “Come on, Chat. Stay with me, please.” Thinking quickly, she spots an abandoned building and carries him with her to hide while Chat recuperates and they somehow think of a way to save the day, and perhaps even their lives. 

Hawkmoth can’t stop them. He won’t. Even with Hypnotica as his champion and Paris against them, he can’t win. He can’t take Chat away from her, he can’t take her identity as Ladybug away from her. All of these things mean way too much to her in order for her to let him win. She won’t go down without a fight, and she’d do just about anything to save Chat Noir.

Ladybug sighs in relief as the angry footsteps pass them by before looking down at her Lucky Charm and Chat. Ladybug bites at her lip and tries not to cry when she realizes that her Lucky Charm this time is basically just a towel to stop the bleeding as much as she can. With any luck, the charm will heal him, too. 

Ladybug isn’t sure she’s that lucky.


End file.
